Love Story
by ArtificiallyIntelligent
Summary: 15 year old Temperance Brennan has been abandoned by her family. But what happens when she moves to Philidelphia and meets a certain Seeley Booth?
1. Chapter 1

"Temperance, we're here."

15 year old Temperance Brennan looked up from her anatomy textbook to glance at the woman speaking to her. The young girl nodded silently to the case worker and folded the corner of the page she was reading before closing the book and reaching over to unlock the car door. She quickly got out of the car, her bright blue eyes scanning her surroundings. Looking ahead, she took in the large house in front of her. The house had white siding with a blue door and window shutters, and there were bright flowers planted all around.

_Not too bad I suppose, _Tempe thought, taking a deep breath.

She sighed quietly and walked around to the back of the car to collect her things. Opening the trunk, Temperance pulled out a large garbage bag full of her clothes and personal items and closing the trunk once again. Stepping up to the house, Temperance waved to her case worker, and watched her drive off. Tempe turned to face the door, taking in another deep breath.

_Here we go, _She thought, knocking on the door and taking a step back.

After only a few seconds, the door swung open, revealing a smiling woman with wavy brown hair who appeared to be in her mid thirties.

"Hello! You must be Temperance! Come in, come in!" The woman said excitedly, swinging the door open further to allow the teenager access to the house.

Tempe nodded her thanks to the woman and apprehensively stepped inside the building.

"So my name is Amanda Brown, and my husband is George Brown. He's not here right now, but he'll be back around 5 or so for dinner." The woman told her.

"Great," Temperance replied, offering up a small smile. "I'm Temperance Brennan. But I suppose you already knew that." She said, tilting her head to the side.

Amanda laughed, nodding her head. This girl was weird. Really sweet, but definitely weird.

"So I've enrolled you in school at Kings High. You're a freshman right?" Amanda asked her, making sure she put down the right grade on her enrollment papers.

Temperance shook her head.

"No, I'm a senior."

Amanda gaped at her.

"What!? I thought you were 15!"

"I am." Tempe told her. "I skipped a few grades."

Amanda stood staring wide eyed at the girl.

"Just how smart ARE you, kid?"

"I'm quite brilliant. I found school to be of little challenge back in Arizona. Hopefully I will find some of the work a bit more challenging here in Philidelphia?" Temperance asked hopefully.

Her new foster mother laughed incredulously.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

Temperance nodded agreeably.

"Is there a place I can put my things?" She inquired, holding up the garbage bag she was still holding.

"Oh yes, of course, of course! Come along!" Amanda said, grabbing Temperance's hand and ushering her down a hallway to her right.

Reaching a heacy oak door, Amanda pulled it open and motioned for Temperance to enter. Looking around the room, the girl placed her bag by the queen sized bed and surveyed the room, mesmerized.

"Wow. This is great. Thanks Amanda." Tempe said, still looking around the large bedroom.

"Of course honey." Amanda said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Now. Let me have a look at you." She told the girl, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Temperance stood still, allowing the woman to look her up and down, feeling as if she were under close inspection.

She watched as Amanda's eyes suddenly opened wide.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

Feeling uncomfortable, Temperance tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, looking down.

"Gorgeous." Amanda whispered.

Then out of nowhere, Amanda released Temperance's shoulders, spinning around and flailing her arms about wildly.

"Oh no no no this will not do!" She exclaimed.

"We can't have such a pretty girl dressed in rags!"

Temperance looked down at her black hoodie and faded jeans. Amanda however, didn't seem to notice.

"We," She stopped and smiled, "Are going shopping."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Not mine.**

**A/N- Here's chapter two. If ya like, hit that little review button. If ya don't like, hit that little review button. If ya have something nice to say to me, hit that little review button. If ya have nothing nice to say to me, that's okay. But still, hit that little review button! PLEASE review!**

"Oh honey you look fantastic!" Amanda exclaimed excitely, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly.

Temperance looked down at the form fitting floral top, dark skinny jeans and white sweater Amanda had dressed her in.

"I look like a floral couch." The girl told her new foster mother seriously, tugging at the hem of the top.

Amanda let out a huff of frustration and rolled her eyes.

"You look great Temperance! I mean, God! You've vetoed everything I've picked out!" She told the girl, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

It was true. They'd been in the boutique for over an hour and Amanda hadn't picked out a single thing she'd really liked. She had told her they should've gone to walmart...

"Then maybe you should just let me pick out what I want and we wouldn't have to go through this!" Temperance said hopefully.

Amanda just looked at her.

Temperance sighed, "Fine. Just no more flowers. I hate flowers. Please."

She watched as Amanda's eyes widened and her pretty face broke out into yet another dazzling smile.

"No flowers, I promise!" She said, turning around to face a rack of brightly colored tops.

Next thing she knew Temperance had her arms full of clothes and was being ushered back into the fitting rooms.

She laid out all her selections on the bench and gave them the once over. She vetoed a few items right off the bat for various reasons. Too tight, too girly, too... not Temperance. But when she had a handful that she had deemed okay, she began to strip down and try them on. The first pairing was a dark blue form fitting T shirt with acid wash skinny jeans and a studded belt. She decided she liked it. The next outfit Amanda had chosen consisted of a strapless green and silver top, paired with a black cardigan and dark jeans. Temperance nodded her head in approval as she looked in the mirror. She tried on the rest of the outfits, throwing the ones she didn't like back at Amanda, and holding onto the ones she wanted. When Amanda saw the ones she okayed, she nodded and smiled.

"Finally! It only took us 2 hours, Miss Picky!"

Temperance rolled my eyes at her good heartedly and put the clothes in the cart.

"Okay, what's next on the agenda?" She asked, hoping it would involve no more shopping.

No such luck.

"Shoes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I mi- oh who am I kidding. They're not mine, and I fear they never will be.**

"Ugh" Temperance grunted, trying to squeeze herself,AND all of her shopping bags in through the door at the same time.

"Well that was just WONDERFUL, don't you agree hun?" Amanda breezed in through the door behind Tempe, holding nothing but her keys and her designer purse. Temperance just looked at her.

"Oh, it was delightful. And I love that haircut! It's gorgeous! I can't believe you never thought of wearing your hair like that before! It looks much better than before. Much better." Amanda went on. Temperance quickly walked up the flight of stairs to her new bedroom and placed her bags on the queen sized bed. She began to put her clothes away in the closet. Just as she was hannging up her last blouse, Amanda shouted up to her from downstairs, "Oh Tempe! George is home! Come meet him!"

Temperance shouted back that she was coming, and started walking toward the door.

Before she got there however, she cauht a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror on her closet door. She stopped and looked at the girl standing in the mirror. She was tall and skinny. Dressed in plain clothes, and hair that fell just below her shoulders, with pieces framing her face. She tucked a strand of the auburn hair behind her ear, thinking to herself, " I look so different..." Shaking her head, Temperance continued walking, heading out the door and down the stairs to meet her new foster father.

Stepping off the last step, she immediately had the attention of Amanda.

"Oh, there you are! Tempe, this is my husband George. George, this is Temperance." Amanda gestured between the man and Temperance.

Temperance approached the man, taking in his appearance. He was tall, standing at what Temperance estimated was about 6 feet. He had dark brown hair that was cut short, and piercing grey eyes. Tempe stepped forward, holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it, his grip strong.

"It's nice to finally meet you. We've been expecting you for almost a week now." George told her in his deep voice with a small smile.

"Pleasure's all mine sir. " Temperance told him, giving him a small smile of her own. George nodded, stepping back and moving around to the kitchen island and grabbing himself a beer out of the refridgerator.

"Let me know if you need anything Temperance. We want you to feel at home here. I believe you start school in the morning, right?" he asked her, trying to keep the conversation alive. His wife had told him that she was smart, so he assumed academics would be a safe topic.

"I do believe so, yes. I find I'm quite anxious to see what the curriculum is here in Philidelphia." She told him, seeing that he was trying to make conversation.

"I actually went to school at Kings High." George told her. "I thought everything was pretty tough. I still passed with honors, but still, I'm no genius. I understand you've skipped a few grades, so I don't know how hard you'll find the classes."

Temperance nodded in understanding. "So how will I be getting to school in the morning. Will one of you be giving me a ride, or will I be expected to walk?" she asked, looking back and forth between the couple.

"Oh I'm sure Seeley would be willing to take you. I'll call him now." Linda said, dialing numbers into her cell phone and walking into the living room to take the call.

Temperance looked back to George, who was still leaning on te counter nursing his beer. "Who's Seeley?" she asked him.

"Oh he lives a couple houses down. He's a senior... A NIORMAL aged senior." He informed her with a laugh. "So he's probably a couple of years older than you, but still in your class. Our daughter Lisa used to babysit him when she was in high school. He's a good kid. Good morals. Has it pretty tough at home though. Damn shame..." George muttered, shaking his head and taking a gulp of his beer.

Temperance furrowed her brow, processing this new information, as Amanda reentered the room, now off of the phone.

"Seeley said he'd be happy to take you to school. He said he'll pick you up at 7, okay?" she said to Tempe.

The girl nodded, "Yeah that's fine. I'm just going to go up to my room and prepare my things for school tomorrow." she informed the adults before walking back towards her bedroom. Sitting down on her bed, she thought about what George had said about this Seeley character.

_Wonder what his story is... _she thought before laying down, and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N- Okay guys, I have gotten one review. ONE. And I KNOW more people have read this story. I think that if everybody who has followed it reviewed it, I'd be happy. So I'm gonna hold out on you guys until I get at least 5. That's all I'm asking for. 5 reviews. I don't think that's too much to ask. So until I get 5, chapter 4 will not be posted. So please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- So I got this call from Hart Hanson... Just kidding. They're still not mine.

A/N- I got more reviews than I asked you guys for! So you've earned another chapter! Keep it up please :)

beep beep. beep beep. beep beep. beep be-

Temperance reached up and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock above her bed.

"Ugggggh, " she groaned, stretching her arms up above her head. She had slept surprisingly well, and was not happy to have to wake up. But knowing that she must, she slowly rolled out of bed. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was 6:30 in the morning, and the boy that was supposed to be driving her to school was picking her up at 7. She had 30 minutes to get ready.

In 20, she managed to get a shower, dress herself in one of the new outfits Amanda had gotten for her, and brush out her hair. She decided to leave it down. She slipped on a pair of black Chuck Taylors before grabbing her bag and rushing down the stairs. Reaching the last step, she saw Amanda in the kitchen, spreading cream cheese on a plain bagel.

Looking up, Amanda smiled at her, "Morning! Here, take this. Seeley will be here in a minute." she told Temperance, handing her the bagel.

Temperance nodded, thanking her. Just as the girl had taken the first bite of the bagel, the doorbell rang.

"Ah! That must be Seeley. I'll just go get him. Odds are he hasn't eaten yet..." Amanda said, her voice fading as she walked into the living room to answer the door.

Temperance, not being a morning person, chose not to acknowledge this and sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Seeley! It's so great to see you! You haven't been here in a while." Temperance heard Amanda say from the living room.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just Jared's been getting himself into some trouble lately. I've had my hands full." said an unfamiliar voice that Temperance assumed belonged to Seeley.

"So, " the voice continued, "what's this girl's name?"

"Temperance Brennan." Amanda answered him. "She's a really sweet kid. She's a few years younger than you, but she's a senior. She skipped a few grades."

"Huh. Okay, that's cool. Is she here?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, she's eating. Have you eaten, Seeley?" Amanda asked him, her voice sounding closer to Temperance.

"No ma'am." He replied.

"Okay, I'll fix you something before you guys head off. Temperance sweetie, Seeley's here." Amanda adressed Temperance from behind her.

Swivelling around on the stool she was sitting on to face Amanda and Seeley, Temperance took a look at the boy. He stood at what she estimated to be about 6' 1'' and had a muscular build. He had spiked up brown hair, and was dressed in black jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt.

_Well he's certainly aesthetically pleasing_, Temperance thought to herself before standing to introduce herself.

She reached out a hand to the boy, saying to him, "Hello, my name is Temperance Brennan. You're Seeley, I presume?"

"In the flesh, " Seeley told her with a charm smile, shaking her hand. "Call me Booth. It's my last name."

Temperance nodded at him, processing this new information. "Nice to meet you, Booth." She said, smiling at him.

_Wow, she's gorgeous... _Booth thought, smiling back at her.

"So," he said, clapping his hands together once, "you ready to hit the road?" he asked her.

"Why would I want to strike the road? That's foolish..." Temperance said, her nose wrinkling as a confused expression appeared on her face.

Booth looked at her, realizing that she really didn't know what he meant.

Shaking his head, he told her, "Oh, no Temperance, it's just an expression. It means are you ready to leave?"

"Oh." Temperance said, looking down, feeling foolish for not knowing.

Booth smiled at her bashfullness. This girl was cute. Definitely different, but still cute.

"So are you? Ready to go I mean?" Booth clarified.

Temperance nodded, still blushing slightly, and reached for her bag.

"Oh no you don't. You, Mr. Booth, need to eat. Here, take this." Amanda interjected, reaching over the counter and handing him a bagel.

The boy smiled, taking the food from her.  
"Thanks Mrs. Brown."

Amanda waved him off, and promptly began shooing the teenagers out the door.

Laughing, Booth and Temperance reached his chevelle.

Getting into the passanger's side, Temperance noted sarcastically to Booth, "Nice car."

He made a face at her, pulling on his seat belt and backing out of the Brown's driveway.

"It gets me where I need to go." he informed her.

Temperance nodded, pulling out her anatomy textbook and flipping to the page about phalanges.

Glancing over to see what she was reading Booth chuckled, "Bones?"

Looking over at him, Temperance responded, "Yes. I wish to become a forensic anthropologist when my high school career comes to an end."

"So um... Bones. They're kinda your thing huh?"

Wrinkling her nose, she answered him, "Yes, I suppose so. I find them very interesting."

Laughing Booth told her, "Huh. Maybe that's what I should call you. It can be your nickname. Bones. I like it. Whaddya think Bones?" He said, teasing her.

"Don't call me Bones. My name is Temperance." she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Why not Bones!? Temperance is such a mouthful. Tem-per-ance." He said, stretching out the syllables.

Temperance tried not to let him see her shiver at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue.

"I like Bones. It's a good nickname." he continued, pulling into a space in the school's parking lot.

"Whatever." She said, jumping out of the truck and walking briskly away from him, her arms swinging out by her sides.

"Oh come on Bones, I was kidding!" he called after her, laughing.

_Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun_. He thought to himself, shaking his head and following her into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- Maybe one day..._

_A/N- So on January 4th, someone anonymously left a review for this story. I'd just like to reply to it if that's alright. _

_Here's what it said: "The story is ok slow start though. I thought ppl wrote because they liked to write not to look for praise. If u get all negative reviews are u going to with hold future posts? If u don't get ur 5 reviews are going to abandon the story? After each post are u going to require a certain amount of reviews to continue?"_

_So, Anonymous, I'd like to start off by saying that I think it's very ignorant of you to leave a review with so many questions, and then not give me a way to respond. So now I have to do it on my story's page, and humiliate you. Or maybe ignorant is not the correct word. Perhaps cowardly would be a better choice. And you are correct Anonymous. People (notice how I took the time to actually type out the word) do indeed write because they enjoy it. However, this website is for aspiring writers. If I liked to write, and ONLY liked to write, I would just write these stories and never do anything with them. People post their stories on fanfiction because they want the opinions of other descent writers. They want to know if they're any GOOD at writing. And I'll be honest, I was scared nobody would like my story. Having ONE person review it was kind of scary for me. It made me think nobody liked it. I wasn't asking for praise when I requested 5 reviews. I was just asking for somebody to tell me what they thought._

_Luckily, I have gotten nothing but positive reviews. Until yours, that is. I just thought I would say that I don't appreciate you demeaning me. It's rude. And to answer your questions, I have not recieved any negative reviews besides yours. And about that. If you have nothing nice to say about a story, then don't say a damn thing. People don't like to have their innermost thoughts stomped on by some impudent, cowardly jerk. So if you plan on leaving another rude review, just don't. If you don't like my story, then just stay the hell away from it. _

_Onto the next question, I did get my 5 reviews and more, so this question is irrelevent. And no, I will not be requiring a specified number of reviews to continue my story. Especially if they are going to be of the nature yours was. I asked for a certain number of reviews because I KNEW people liked my story based on the number of followers and favorites it had, but I wanted some opinions on how to better myself. And the CONSTRUCTIVE critisism I recieved was also appreciated. The key word there was constructive, if you didn't catch that one. Now, if you don't mind, Anonymous, I would like to get back to writing my story._

_Signed, ArtificiallyIntelligent_

Turns out, Booth didn't have to wait long before he had another chance to bother Temperance. As he walked into his first period anatomy class, he spotted her at a seat in the back, turning the pages of a book. Smirking to himself, he walked back to where she was sitting and plopped himself down into the chair next to hers at the table. She glanced up, and seeing that it was Booth, she rolled her eyes and closed her book, knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone long enough for her to get any reading done anyway.

Booth flashed her a charm smile, saying to her, "How's it goin' Bones?

"Don't call me Bones." She told him, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Booth shrugged in response, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table in front of them.

"So," he continued, trying to keep their conversation alive. "were you aware of the fact that you are tied for first place on being the youngest senior at Kings High?" He asked her with a smile.

The girl's eyes opened up wide. "What? I'm not the youngest? Who else is 15?" she asked him, her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline.

Booth leaned back in his chair again and shrugged. "I think his name is Hopkins or something like that. I don't really know him. He's in this class though. Should be in here later."

Temperance nodded slowly, "I look forward to meeting him. It's always exciting to meet someone of my intelligence who is my age. Actually, I wouldn't know if it's always exciting, considering I've never met someone 15 who is of my intelligence level..." she trailed off, squinting her eyes as she thought.

Booth laughed, "That, does not surprise me Bones."

Still squinting, obviously thinking hard, she replied to him absently, "Don't call me Bones."

Booth just shrugged her off. As more students trickled into the classroom, Booth got up and took a seat next to an athletic looking boy with dark hair.

Feeling someone sit down in the chair on the other side of her, she turned her head to look at them. Seeing a very short boy with very curly hair sitting next to her, rummaging through his bag on his desk, Temperance took the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hello," she said, gaining the boy's attention. She gasped, seeing his bright blue eyes. "My name is Temperance Brennan. I'm new here. You are?" she asked him, reaching forward her hand for him to shake. Taking her hand and giving it one firm shake, the boy said to her, "I'm Jack Hodgins." He said, squinting at her. "Excuse me for saying so, but you look a little young to be in this class. How old are you?" He asked, genuinly interested, seeing as how he was the youngest senior in the whole school.

"I'm 15 years old. " She informed him. "But you look a bit young to be a senior as well."

Jack Hodgins' eyes opened wide as she told him her age. "wha.. WHAT!? I'm 15 too! Dude..." he trailed off, still seeming completely shocked.

"OH!" Temperance said, the realization that he was the boy Booth had told her about earlier. "I heard there was another 15 year old senior at this school. It's nice to meet you!" She said, smiling widely.

"Wow, " Jack said, "I can't believe there's another freaky smart kid now. That's SO awesome!"

Temperance laughed. This boy's excitement was rubbing off on her, "I know. It's nice to see someone my age with a high IQ."

The pair continued to bond all through chemistry class, laughing at things that were most definitely not funny, and talking quietly.

As the bell rang and the two stood, Jack looked up at her, "So do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch? I think you'll like them..." he asked her, knowing that she probably wouldn't know where to sit elsewise. Temperance nodded, thanking him, and started walking off to the next class, which she also shared with Jack.

_Maybe this place isn't so bad, _she thought, gaining confidence with every step she took, seeing as how she had a new friend right by her side.

A/N- This is a short one I think, but my muse doesn't like me right now. Sorry guys. Please review anyway! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I OWN BONES! I've got like, 206 of them!**

**A/N- Sorry for the delay guys. I've been grounded for getting a C on my algebra midterm. Who needs algebra anyway...**

_Riiiiiiiiing_

Temperance's head jerked up quickly at the sound of the lunch bell, dismissing her from Spanish class.

Quickly gathering her books, she stood and looked across the room to where she knew Jack's assigned seat was. He hadn't noticed her yet, and she wasn't sure whether or not she should go over to him. But when he looked up and smiled at her, her confidence grew and she made her way across the room.

"Hey hey!" Jack greeted her. "Mendez is awful right?" He asked her, referring to their spanish teacher by his last name.

"I found the lecture quite boring." Temperance replied, waiting for him to finish shoving his books into his backpack. "I'm sure if I'd have been able to follow a single word of it, it would have been a bit more interesing."

Jack chuckled as he walked back across the room to the door, with Temperance following close behind.

"You're still sitting with us at lunch right?" Jack asked her hopefully. He really liked this girl. She was really interesting and he found he enjoyed her company immensely.

Temperance nodded, "If that's still okay with you, I'd love to."

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. "I've gotta dump my history book off at my locker first though. Come on." He told her, leading her down a corridor to a light blue locker labeled 356.

The two continued a conversation while Jack pushed his book into his overflowing locker. Slamming the locker door closed, Jack led Temperance back down to the cafeteria.

Looking around, Temperance had an overwhelming feeling of nervousness. She didn't think she had ever seen so many people in her life. There were rectangular tables set up all around the cafeteria, along with round tables in the middle of the room. Looking at the table in the very center of the cafeteria, Temperance spotted Booth, who was sitting on the table itself, and talking to the entire table at once, waving his hands about wildly, probably telling a story.

As she was taking all this in, Jack and Temperance had made their way through the lunch line where they had each been handed a sub and an apple, along with bottles of water.

Jack smiled at Temperance, seeing she was feeling overwhelmed. He always knew though, that the best way to make someone feel better, was to distract them.

"My friends are gonna love you." He told her, making a show of being excited for her.

Temperance smiled, knowing he was trying to set her mind at ease as she was led to a round table near the middle of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted the people at the table, taking a seat next to a very pretty girl with a big smile and curly brown hair with bangs.

Temperance awkwardly chose the seat on the other side of him, feeling uncomfortable with all the new faces looking at her.

"This is Temperance guys. She's new here. She's a 15 year old senior! Just like me!" Jack told everybody excitedly and gesturing to Temperance.

When everybody at the table just continued to stare at her, Jack rolled his eyes and continued, "Well go on! Introduce yourselves!"

It appeared that that was all it took, because all the people at the table tried to introduce themselves all at once.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time guys!" A pretty black girl told the table with a laugh.

"I'm Cam," The girl said, smiling at Temperance. "It's nice to meet you."

Temperance gave a small smile in return, nodding at Cam, and looking to the next person. This boy was tall, but looked like he couldn't have been more than 12, even though logically, Temperance knew that was unlikely.

"I'm Lance Sweets," the boy said to her, extending his right hand for her to shake.

"Temperance." she said, giving his hand a firm shake.

The next person to introduce themselves was an African American boy named Clarke, who seemed very uncomfortable in her presence for some reason.

When Clarke had finished, Temperance looked to the last person sitting at the table who hadn't yet introduced themselves: The girl Jack had sat down next to.

"Hi! I'm Angela. Angela Montenegro. I'm an artist." She told Temperance, giving her a toothy grin.

Temperance smiled back at the girl, "Hello. It's very nice to meet your aquaintence." She told her seriously.

Angela guffawed at this, saying that she was being way too formal.

"We're your friends, Sweetie. Not your teachers."

Temperance's eyes widened, "We're friends?"

Angela nodded again, laughing.

"And since we're all friends here, with the exception of maybe Sweets," Angela continued, teasing Sweets good naturedly, "We need a nickname for you Sweetie. Tem-per-ance." She said, stretching out the syllables and scrunching up her face.

Temperance rolled her eyes at this. "Why does everyone keep saying I need a nickname? What's wrong with Temperance?" She asked the group, referring to her conversation with Booth earlier in the day.

"Because, Sweetie, Temperance is just absolutely awful." Angela answered her, adding, "No offence."

Temperance laughed at this, saying, "Just because you say "no offence" doesn't make your statement any less offensive."

The group chuckled at this, as they all passed around possible nicknames for the girl.

_Just great,_ Temperance thought.

**A/N- Short, I know. BUT. Tell me whatcha think!**


End file.
